Moon Reading
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 9-2 Atma of the Full Moon | items = Ancient Verse of Ro'Maeve Ancient Verse of Altepa Uggalepih Key Ancient Verse of Uggalepih Recommended: Loadstone (if not a Galka) | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Doll of the Dead | next = | cutscenes = }} }} }} }} Walkthrough *Get the mission from the gate guard. **You need at least 90% of your Rank Points bar filled to receive this mission. Trading in 10 regular crystals or 4 light/dark crystals unlocks this mission. *Go to the Star Sibyl's chamber in Heavens Tower for a cutscene, via 'Door: Vestal Chamber' on the top floor. **''Optional:'' The Sibyl Guards, Zubaba, and Kupipi have additional dialogue. *Collect 3 song verses from Ro'Maeve, Chamber of Oracles and Temple of Uggalepih in any order. Ro'Maeve *A non-magical source for Sneak is highly recommended. *Head to the Qu'Hau Spring at for a short cutscene and you will obtain the Ancient Verse of Ro'Maeve. **If you have the Survival Guide, it's within a few paces of the spring. Alternatively, if you're high enough in the Zilart Voidwatch path, you can warp to Hall of the Gods and zone out. Chamber of Oracles * The home point crystal at the zone to the Chamber of Oracles (Kuzotz) can be used to teleport if previously touched. *Go to of Western Altepa Desert via a tunnel from and enter the Quicksand Caves. Sneak is needed throughout this area. You enter at , follow a path to a door with a switch circle at . This is a weight controlled door: the door needs either players with a combined weight value of 3 or higher (Galka = 3 units, Hume/Elvaan/Mithra = 2 units, Tarutaru = 1 unit, NPCs/pets = 0 units) , or anyone with a Loadstone standing in the center of the circle to open the door. *At the T-intersection ahead turn left, go to and open another weight-operated door. *Keep going and fall down to the lower sand level. Now stay to the left and you will eventually enter the Chamber of Oracles. *Alternately, you can use a Proto-Waypoint to teleport to the Geomagnetic Fount near the drop to the lower level. *After another short cutscene you will obtain the Ancient Verse of Altepa. Temple of Uggalepih *An Uggalepih Key obtained from the Tonberry Cutters in the Temple of Uggalepih is needed for this part. There are three ways to get to the Granite Door. **The fastest way is to Unity warp to Temple of Uggalepih (Level 125 category) and head west. **Second fastest is to use a Survival Guide. **An alternative way to get to this room is to do a BCNM fight in the Sacrificial Chamber and do not exit the BC before the reward chest is opened; the Verse room is just past the exit room. **The long way for those without the above options: From the main entrance to the temple in , hug the right wall until you zone back into Yhoator Jungle (exit @ , "dark marker #2" on map1 Temple of Ugg.). Re-enter at "dark marker #3" by hugging the left wall. Keep in mind that Invisible is needed throughout the temple in case anyone is low level enough to aggravate the monsters in the area. *Once inside Map 2 of Temple of Uggalepih, head to ( ) where you will find a Granite Door. The Uggalepih Key will open the door a few seconds for anyone to pass through. **Once through, the door can be opened from the inside without a key. *Check the ??? on top of the stairs between the 4 bookshelves for a cutscene and you will receive the Ancient Verse of Uggalepih. Full Moon Fountain *Return to Heavens Tower and examine the Vestal Chamber on the top floor with the 3 verses for a cutscene. *Next, prepare for a fight at the Full Moon Fountain. There is a Home Point just outside in Toraimarai Canal. :*'NOTE:' Only characters that are currently on this mission, or have previously completed it (regardless of current allegiance), are able to enter the battlefield. :*A party of 70-75 is recommended but not essential for a safe fight. Possible with Trust at ~75, very easy with Trust at 85+. :*There are two phases in the fight. First, the 4 Ace Cardians: ::*Ace of Batons - Black Mage ::*Ace of Coins - Red Mage ::*Ace of Swords - Paladin ::*Ace of Cups - White Mage :*On the second phase you will encounter: ::*Vyala - Manticores ::*Tatzlwurm - Wyverns :*Ajido-Marujido will also appear on the second phase to fight along with you. :**If Ajido-Marujido is defeated, then you will fail and eject from the BC. *After the fight, return to Heavens Tower and head to the top. Examine the Vestal Chamber door twice to get two cutscenes: one to complete the mission and the Windurst storyline, and another to receive your reward of 100k gil and the Windurstian Flag. **''Optional:'' Most NPCs around Heavens Tower will have additional dialogue after the final battle (Kupipi has a different line after the cutscenes as well), along with NPCs around the Windurst Gate Guards and others involved in the storyline, as usual. :*'NOTE:' You must have an empty space in your inventory in order to receive the Windurstian Flag. if you don't have space for the reward return to the entrance to Heaven's Tower and click the blank target for your reward. Tips & Tricks *Buffs are removed when entering except for food and Finishing Moves. *The fight can be duoed by a sleeper/healer (RDM) and fighter/blink tank (NIN main or sub job). *The Ace Cardians can be Silenced and Slept. *A common battle plan is to have the sleeper run up to them & Sleepga all 4 (although you don't necessarily have to sleep the Ace of Batons, as you fight him first). Have your tank pick them off 1 by 1 in this order: Ace of Batons(BLM)->Ace of Coins(RDM)->Ace of Swords(PLD), then stop and rest until full. When everyone is ready, attack the Ace of Cups(WHM). ** If using Alter Egos, it would be prudent to avoid ones who do AOE, to avoid waking up the Cardians, unless you pull each one far enough away from the rest to fight it. *After the Ace of Cups is defeated and the Manticore and Wyvern spawn, Ajido-Marujido will also appear, but he will not engage until you do, or after about 2 minutes passes. *'NOTE:' Ajido-Marujido will then openly run out and engage one of the two NMs, so take caution if you intend to rest. Also, Ajido-Marujido is considered a member of your party, therefore Scholar's Accession will also include him. If you have a Scholar, Accession Stoneskin/Phalanx him just in case. *Let Ajido-Marujido pick the one he wants to kill first. Have everyone but one person kill the first mob while the one person kites the other monster. The monsters will not aggro until you reenter the fight area. Though the monsters spawn far apart, they will both aggro. ::*Or, aggro whichever monster you want to fight first (probably the Manticore) before Ajido-Marujido does. :*'NOTE:' Tatzlwurm can one-shot Ajido with a TP move at the start of the fight if Ajido is the first to attack and chooses the wyvern. Be careful! :*Make sure the healer keeps Ajido's health up as if he dies you lose the mission. Ajido will cast ancient magic spells and tier 3 and 4 nukes, and as such, he can pull hate quite easily. Ajido will warp around the arena making it hard to keep track of him, on top of this, he dies in 3 or 4 hits, so make sure to stick tight to him. :*Ajido can use Chainspell towards the end of the fight. :*Ajido has around 500-600 HP. A Cure IV will restore well over 50% of his health. :*Vyala frequently casts Slowga on the party. :*Be sure to bring Echo Drops to remove Silence from Tatzlwurm's Radiant Breath. :*If duoing the fight, it is recommended to kite Tatzlwurm using Gravity and Bind, while the other person solos Vyala. Beware that both Gravity and Bind may resist and/or wear off very quickly. :*The wyvern (and possibly the manticore) either cannot be slept or is highly resistant, so plan accordingly. Tests have shown sleep to be resisted even with the use of Elemental Seal. Notes If you finished the last S.O.B. quest The Promise, beat Fenrir, then talk to Kohlo-Lakolo, the S.O.B. story line's relation to the mission line will be revealed. Video See the Video page.